


Why You Shouldn't Leave Wellston Kids Alone

by Slytherin_2023



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Claire and Adrion go to Wellston, F/F, F/M, John has a fangirl club, John has hoes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_2023/pseuds/Slytherin_2023
Summary: What happens when you leave “predigious” high school students unattended? Read to find out!!!
Relationships: Adrion & Claire (unOrdinary), Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary), Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen/Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary), Cecile/John Doe (unOrdinary), John Doe/Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary), One-sided Cecile likes John, Remi/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Intro (pls read important to story)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I originally posted this on wattpad yesterday and wasn’t planning on posting it on here but then I was like “y not?” So yea here it is!!!
> 
> Sry if the formatting is weird I literally just copied and pasted this from the wattpad on to here  
> if u want to read this on wattpad instead here is the link!!   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/254407944-why-you-shouldn%27t-leave-wellston-kids-alone

Hey! My name is Tori and this is my first fanfic thing lol anyway lets get to the plot and stuff lol

 **-** This is after the joker incident and everyone has made up and they all get along (kinda) and stuff

 **-** I changed the royal titles kinda (meaning i just add joker lol) so now the royals consist of  
King, Queen, Ace, Jack, Joker (hope this makes sense)

 **-** John has a harem and a fangirl club  
 **-** Clare and Adrion also go to Wellston

ok now im getting lazy so imma just copy and paste the description

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **-** Joker is now a royal title and belongs to John  
 **-** Arlo is still king but nobody listens to him and he is still an ass (ur welcome)  
 **-** Sera has here ability back and is the schools Ace  
 **-** Remi is still Queen  
 **-** Blyke is still Jack  
 **-** Isen is no longer the head of the school news paper club that title goes to Cecile  
 **-** Yes Cecile is in here cuz i love her ability lol (dont judge)  
 **-** Elaine is still the schools healer and has a crush on Arlo  
 **-** John, Sera, and Remi are Bi John has a harem

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ships:  
Blysen (Blyke x Isen)  
Jera/Jeraphina (John x Sera)  
Jemi (John x Remi)  
Jarlo (John x Arlo)  
Arlain (Arlo x Elaine)  
Jecile (Cecile x John, one-sided Cecile has a crush on John)  
Seremi (Sera x Remi)  
Claire x Adrion

\-------------------------------

ok i think that covers everything u need to know!!

This is my first time writing fanfiction/crackfic (also kinda my first time writing ever outside of school lol) so it sucks sry!!! most likely gonna be a one time thing. probably. maybe not. who knows well see!!

Also special thanks to everyone on the uno spice house discord server!!!! i couldn't have done this with out ur guys help so thank you so so so much!!!!!

All characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to uru-chan and r all characters in her webtoon Unordinary 

same goes for any pictures or songs they all belong to their respective owners (except for the cover sorta, i took a couple of images and photoshopped them together)

Anyway hope u enjoy!!!!!!!


	2. Isen wut have you done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isen creates a group chat with all the royals, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I originally posted this on wattpad yesterday and wasn’t planning on posting it on here but then I was like “y not?” So yea here it is!!!
> 
> Sry if the formatting is weird I literally just copied and pasted this from the wattpad on to here
> 
> heres the link if u want to read this on wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/254407944-why-you-shouldn%27t-leave-wellston-kids-alone

_John  
_ _Seraphina: Sera  
_ _Arlo  
Remi  
_ _Blyke  
_ _Isen  
_ _Elaine  
_ _Claire  
_ _Adrion_

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。

_ *Isen has started a group chat* _

_ *isen has added Remi, Blyke, John, Seraphina, Arlo, Elaine* _

Isen: hey guys!!!

Blyke: BROOO!!!

Isen: BROOO!!!!!

Remi: Hey Isen!! Hey blyke!!

Seraphina: .....why?

Isen: cause we need a group chat

_ *Seraphina changed username to Sera* _

Elaine: no, no we dont

Isen: yes, yes we do

Sera: Give me one reason why we need it?

Isen: Well because the royals need to be able to communicate, also so that I can tell you guys things since I'm in the press I know things, and so that we can make plans together and get to know each other more

John: WTF I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!!!

Elaine:....u have no idea wut u have done do u isen?

Arlo:....we already have a royals group chat, you just aren't in it cuz you are not a royal

Elaine: Hi Arlo💖

Arlo: hello love

Elaine: (^///^)

John: wtf?

Sera: ^^

Elaine: ^^^

Remi: ^^^^

Blyke: ^^^^^

Isen: ^^^^^^

Elaine:....

Arlo:....  
Arlo: Anyway as i said before ,we have a royals/turfwars gc already and you are not in it becuz you are not a royal. And Elaine is in it because she is the schools healer and we need her at turfwars

John: hate to agree with asslo but ^^

Sera: ^^^

Elaine: ^^^^

Remi:^^^^^

Blyke: i love u bro but like ^^^^^^

Isen: BLYKE??? U TOO????

Blyke: i love u bro and im sry but its the truth

Isen:....its fine....i love u to bro

Blyke awe brooooo <3333

Isen: brooooo <333333

Sera: GAY

John: so gay

Remi: indeed very gay

Blyke and Isen: ITS NOT GAY ITS CALLED BROMANCE!!!! 100% NO HOMO!!!

Remi: sure~~~ wutever u say love birds

John:...ok well if thats all then im out

Arlo: same

_ *John requests to leave group chat*  
_ _ *Arlo requests to leave group chat*  
_ _ *John's request to leave group chat was declined*  
_ *Arlo's request to leave group chat was declined* 

John: wtf? y cant i leave?

Arlo:...  
Arlo: Isen...why cant we leave?

Isen: because i changed the settings so that no one can leave

Arlo: change it back NOW!!!

Isen: i cant. idk how

Remi: bad idea isen, very bad idea

Blyke: yea isen u should have just not said anything, now ur just fucked

Elaine: uhhh Isen...  
Elaine: u might wanna run...Arlo just left and he seemed pretty mad and he already was it a bad mood  
Elaine: he also has a fork with him

Isen: SHIT!!! NOT THE FORK!!!!!!

Remi: it was nice knowing u!!!

Blyke: i love u bro!!!

John: Elaine why were u with Arlo in the first place???

Sera: ^^^ and why u didnt come homes last night? were u with Arlo???

Remi: im surprised John didnt go with Arlo to beat Isen up lol

Blyke: oh ur right, y is that John?

John:....cuz Arlo is already taking care of it and im trying to sleep but _somebody_ decided to add me to a gc chat and blow my phone up

Sera: its literally 2pm

John: so? its the weekend! let me sleep in peace!!! oh and one thing

_*John added Claire and Adrion*_

John: since im stuck here

Claire: Hey guys!!

Adrion: Hello everyone!!

John: well actually two more things ig

_ *John changed Arlo's name to Asslo* _

John: ok perfect! no imma go back to sleep

Sera: no ur not, ur going to the mall with me today

Claire: no he's not he has therapy and then going to the mall with me and Adrion after

John: NO!!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE UR GUYSES 3RD WHEEL AGAIN WHILE U AND ADRION FLIRT WITH EACHOTHER!!!!!

Claire: jfnvwie UR NOT A 3RD WHEEL AND ME AND ADRION DO NOT FLIRT WITH EACHOTHER!!!!

Sera:.....

Claire: hey sera want to come with us?

Sera:...sure! y not?

Claire: See John? now ur no longer a third wheel, and sera meet me and adrion at johns room in 5 min

Sera: im already here...

Claire: ok great!! well then see u guys in 5!!!

John: nooooooo!!!!!

**Meanwhile Arlo and Elaine r cuddling during this whole thing and I** **sen** **receives a text from an unknown number saying that all the teachers are going on a trip next week leaving the 'prestigious' high school students unattended, what the worst that can happen right?**

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。

A/N: ok so thats the first eps, and yea, it sucks and uhm... yea, thats it, thats all i can say abt this. i hope it was a decent length at least!! And a special thx to everyone on the uno spicehouse discord and especially [olibong8](https://www.wattpad.com/user/olibong8), [KittCat20](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KittCat20), [Decabrye](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Decabrye), for being my beta readers!!! i couldnt have done this without u guys!!!!

Also one more thing, ik like no one is going to read this but if u do could u pls suggest some nick names, i cant think of any lol

Well thats all!! feel free to vote and comment on wut u think so far!!! it would be really helpful!!!


	3. And so it Begins

**_Name Guide:_ **

_John  
_ _Seraphina: Sera  
_ _Arlo: Asslo: Fork King  
Remi: Pinkie Qween  
_ _Blyke: Best Bro  
_ _Isen: Penz  
_ _Elaine: Simp  
_ _Claire  
_ _Adrion_

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。

Isen: HEY GUYS!!! GUESS WUT I JUST FOUND OUT!!!

Blyke: BROOOOOO

Isen: BROOOOOO

Blyke: ok i love u bro but wut did u find out

Isen: awee i love u too broo

John: ugh not this shit again

Isen: ay! dont insult our bromance!!!

Blyke: dw bro he's just jealous 

John: bitch y would i be jealous??? i have people begging at my feet to be with me

Isen: he's right, there is a whole fan girl club dedicated to him

Sera: yea and Cecile is the head of it

Claire: oh yea and they took one of the empty class rooms and turned it into a whole store dedicated to John and they sell all these things like t-shirts and hoodies with pictures like this

John: wut the- WHEN WAS THAT EVEN TAKEN????

Elaine: shhhhh!! we have our ways!!!!

Remi: oh! and dont forget the key chains, and even necklaces that say "joker ♡" in a fancy cursive

Adrion: h-how do u know all this claire? do u still have a crush on john???

Claire: Because remi talks abt it a lot

Adrion: ahhh ok that makes sense 

John: WAIT!! CLAIRE USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME????

Adrion: yep!! a HUGE one too lol

John: how is it that im just now finding out abt this?

Claire: ADRION!!! U SAID U WOULDNT TELL ANYONE ABT THAT!!!!!

Adrion: @john that's y ^^^

John: ahhh ok

Blyke: wait @remi do u like john????

Remi:....

Sera: Remi??? Do u have a crush on John????

Remi:.....i may have a small itty bitty crush on him....

Adrion: Claire used to say the same thing...

Isen: so in other words Remi has a HUGE crush on John

Claire: yea probably

Asslo:....I thought I said that we already have a gc, Isen  
Asslo: and who the fuck changed my name?

_ *Asslo changed their name to Fork King* _

Isen: OH YEA WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABT NICKNAMES!!!

_ *Isen changed their name to Penz*  
*Isen changed Blyke's name to Best Bro*  
*Remi changed their name to Pinkie Pie*  
*Sera changed Remi's name to Pinkie Qween* _

Sera: bcuz Remi is queen

Pinkie Qween: ooo i like it (✿◠‿◠)

Elaine: Hi Arlo 💖

Fork King: Hi sweet heart 💖

Elaine: (≧∇≦)ﾉ

_*Sera changed Elaine's name to Simp*_

John:....blegh pls dont get all lovey dovey here

Sera:^^

Pinkie Qween: i think its cute

Claire: Same

John: ofc u two think its cute -_-

Penz: does nobody else see what is wrong with Arlo's name?

Tori-chan: yes Isen we see it now stfu before u ruin Remi!!!

Penz: Wh-Who r u???

Tori-chan: ull find out soon enough but for rn all u need to know is that i can make ur life hell if u dont listen to me :D  
Tori-chan: Now everyone go back to talking abt John plsss and thank u!!! heres a pic to get u started!!!

John: im scared....how do they get photos of me IN MY ROOM without me noticing?????

Tori-chan: as Elaine said earlier, we have our ways, but dw ur not in any danger

John: that somehow makes me feel less safe....

_*Tori-chan left the groupchat*_

Cecile: mmm yes, john can step on me 🤤

Everyone: WTF??? HOW DID U EVEN GET IN HERE CECILE????

Cecile: cuz the author, Tori-chan, thought it would be a fun little thing to put me here, she also likes me a lot and thinks i would be a fun extension for later on :D

Tori-chan: I never said i liked u....i said i liked ur ability...

_*Tori-chan left the groupchat*_

Best Bro: huh?

Cecile: we r all fictional characters created by Uru-chan and r in a webtoon called "UnOrdinary". rn we r in a crackfic called "Why You Should Never Leave Wellston Kids Alone" which is made by Tori-chan, or in other words ✨magic✨

Penz: why does she like ur ability?

Cecile: Im not really sure she just said she liked it cuz it was kinky...(wutever that means)  
Cecile: anyway i have done my job here so imma go now, love u John!!!😘

John:......im just.... going to.... ignore that....

_ *Cecile left the group chat* _

Best Bro: Guys....i think Cecile is high...

Penz: either that or mental...

Cecile: oh yea Isen, Tori-chan told me to tell u to not forget to tell everyone abt the thing she told u was going to happen next week, wut ever that means...  
Cecile: Anyway good baii see u guys soon!! love you john!!!😘

_ *Cecile left the group chat* _

Penz: OH SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABT THAT!!!

Best Bro: abt wut?

Penz: shush! im getting there! chill!!!  
Penz: ok so next week all the teachers and staff are going a week-long vacation leaving us unattended so we can have parties and stuff  
Penz: btw no one else knows abt this and if anybody finds out the teachers will not be going since they r going in secret to prevent parties and stuff lol

Sera: im down, who's hosting?

Best Bro: I WILL!!!

Simp: ILL BRING GAMES AND ARLO WILL BRING DRINKS!!!!

Fork King:....i never agreed to any of this...

Simp: then i won't do that thing u like anymore!

Fork King: OK OK FINE ILL BRING THE DRINKS!!! JUST DONT TALK ABT THAT!!!!

Tori-chan: PFFT!!! the way u said that makes it sound like its something to be ashamed of haha!! there's nothing wrong with liking Elaine's orange juice

John: pfftt Asslo has an orange juice kink??? 

Fork King: shut up John! and I do not have an orange juice kink! like wtf?

John: mmm~ make me daddy~

Fork King:......

John: ;P

Fork King:.......ok anyway, fine ill bring the drinks-

Pinkie Qween: NO!! WE WILL NOT BE HAVING ANY PARTIES!!!

John: one, thats not up to u to decide Remi. two, Blyke, u will not be hosting it in our dorm cuz i dont want to have to clean up the mess, and three i was also already told abt this by who i am guessing is author Tori-chan, and therefore i have already made plans with Claire and Adrion to go clubbing so we cant be there

Claire: yea sry guys...

Adrion: yea and we didnt tell u becuz we were told not to tell anyone

Sera: ooo!!! can i come???

Tori-chan: no sry sera u dont have a fake id and for a couple other reasons...ull see why soon tho i promise!!! but next time i promise ull get to go!!!

_*Tori-chan left the group chat*_

Sera:....ok...  
Sera: ngl it kinda creepy how she can just pop in and out of the gc lol

**They all decided that Remi will be hosting the partying in her dorm (not really thats just wut they said to John so that he wouldnt get mad, Blyke is still hosting) and that they would all go shopping on Thursday to help Claire, John, and Adrion find some clothes to go clubbing in as well as get themselves (themselves meaning the girls) find some cute clothes for the party. read on to find out how that goes!!!**

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。

 **A/N:** Hey guys!!! So first thing first i wanted to let u guys know that the next few chapters will have underage drinking, and possibly sexual content (its shouldnt be to bad, not like smut or anything) and a few other things like that which is why i have this marked as mature, so if u r sensitive to those things or prefer not to read abt it then this Fanfic/crackfic may not be for u. at least not for the next few chapters. 

Godz this was so much fun to write u have no idea haha, probably cuz i broke the 4th wall but wuteves, sry if u didnt like the wall breaking!!! Well, hope u guys had just as much fun reading this as i had writing it!!! Btw wut did u think of the wall breaking...should i stop? or keep going? Also wut do u think of the length of the chapter? To short? To long? or is this a good length?

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。

Special thx to the whole uno spice house discord and a very special thank you to [olibong8](https://www.wattpad.com/user/olibong8), [KittCat20](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KittCat20), [Decabrye](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Decabrye), and [Xenohhh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Xenohhh) for being my beta readers and for giving me name suggestions!!! I really couldnt do this without u guys!!! ALSO make to go check out their accounts!! they have wonderful one-shots and fanfics!!!

And a special feature to [cintrixity](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cintrixity)!!! for the step on me joke and to [americanaa_exotica](https://www.wattpad.com/user/americanaa_exotica) for letting me use her crackfic (This Chat Was a Mistake, Just Like Arlo) as a format reference!!!!

Pls dont forget to vote if u liked this chapter and pls leave comments and suggestions on how i can make this better and more fun for u guys!!! also feel free to leave questions to!!!


	4. Kovoro Mall

**_Name Guide:_ **

_John: Shadow Kink  
_ _Seraphina: Sera  
_ _Arlo: Fork King  
Remi: Pinkie Qween  
_ _Blyke: Best Bro  
_ _Isen: Penz  
_ _Elaine: Simp  
_ _Claire  
_ _Adrion_

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★*

Pinkie Qween: OH MY GOD GUYS!!!! ITS HAPPENING!!!!

Sera: huh?

Simp: wuts happening?

Claire: r u ok Remi???

John: im sure she's fine

Adrion: ur definition of "fine" is very different from other people here John

Claire: sry John but i have to agree with Adrion

John:....

Fork King: Even your friends think so!  
Fork King: Anyway Remi, I'm gonna need you to be more specific

Simp: wait did the 2 idiots blow up the mall again

Claire: wait again? what do u mean again?

Sera: oh right u and Adrion weren't here yet

John: basically remi and the 2 idiots blew up the mall and then got arrested

Claire: whaaatttt???? Remi got arrested????

Pinkie Qween: no! thats not wut happened!!! yes we got arrested but we werent the ones who set off the smoke bomb!! it was just a misunderstanding!!! 

Adrion: who r the 2 idiots?

Fork King: Blyke and Isen

Adrion: oh that makes sense

Simp: speaking of them y havent they answered yet? 

Pinkie Qween: IM TRYING TO TELL U GUYS!!!

Sera: then wut is it

Pinkie Qween: ok so uk how i left u guys to go look for Blyke and Isen before they did something stupid?

John: yea and?

Pinkie Qween: well i found them coming out of the pens store and i was abt to approach them but then i stopped when i saw them HOLDING HANDS!!!!!!!!

Simp: NO WAY!

Fork King: YES WAY!!!

John: cap

Pinkie Qween: no cap

Sera: pics or it didnt happen

Pinkie Qween: blysen.png

Claire: awwwww

John: ngl that is really cute

Sera: it really is

Simp: they r an adorable couple

Pinkie Qween: IKR!!! im so making this my new background lol

John: and im so saving this for blackmail 

Sera: ^^

Simp: ^^^

Fork King: ^^^^

Claire: thats so rude!!! how could u do that to ur friend???

Adrion: ^^

John: cuz its Isen and he has so much blackmail on all of us including u two

Sera: ^^

Simp: I suggest you do it too unless u want the entire school to know everything abt u and ur personal life

Fork King: ^^

Sera: ^^^

Pinkie Qween: ^^^^

John: ^^^^^

Adrion: uhhhh ok ill save it but only becuz u all agreed on something without arguing or picking a fight...it kinda creepy tbh

Claire: ye wut adrion said

Pinkie Qween: lol anyway, they r starting to walk around so imma follow them so ill keep u guys update! also uhm sera can u choose out an outfit for me pls

Sera: sure!

Fork King: Can someone tell Elaine to stop handing me clothes to wear!!! im not buying anything!!!!

John: only if u tell sera im not wearing fishnets

Fork King: no way!! I'll buy the whole store to see you in fishnets haha

Simp: pffffttt!!! Ii would love to see that haha

Sera: see john? everyone agrees with me!

John: thats cuz yall are jerks!!

Fork Kink: luv u babe 😘🖤

John: fuck u bitch

Fork King: name a time and place my Shadow~

John:...dont u have a girlfriend?

_Sera changed John's name to Shadow Kink_

Shadow Kink: really sera?

Sera: yes

Arlo: and who would that be?

Shadow Kink: Elaine

Simp: pffftttt me? and Arlo? u do realize he is the king and im just an elite tier right?

Sera: the whole school thinks ur together...

Claire: ^^

Adrion: ^^^

Fork King:....

Simp:....

Shadow Kink: ok well ig they rnt together

Fork King: uhm ok anyway... Elaine get wut ever u want me to wear, i wanna see John in fishnets

Pinkie Qween: OH MY GOD GUYS!!! THEY R LITERALLY LIKE ON THE VERGE OF MAKING OUT!!!

Sera: wut do u mean "on the verge"

Shadow Kink: ^^???

Pinkie Qween: i mean blyke is like nibbling on isens ear!!!!

Best Bro: WTF!! NO IM NOT!!!! i-i was just telling him something since he couldn't hear me over the movie we r watching!!

Penz: YEA!! NOTHING ELSE!!! and Remi were u spying on us???

Pinkie Qween: no...?

Penz: and u guys call me a stalker

Shadow Kink: THATS CUZ U R!!!!

Sera: ^^

Fork King: ^^^

Best Bro: ^^^^

Simp: ^^^^^

Claire: sry i gotta agree with them...u found my contact info and social media with nothing but my name

Penz: it was a bit more than just ur name...but wut can i say? im good at my job! (sometimes a little too good at it....)

Best Bro: yea sure keep telling urself that bro

Penz: but i thought u were on my side broo

Best Bro: did u not see the arrows i sent agreeing with john?

Penz:...how could u do this to me bro?

Best Bro: im sry bro...i still love u tho!!!

Penz: aww i love u to broooo

Sera: and they say they rnt gay

Shadow Kink: they sound pretty gay to me...

Pinkie Qween: ^^!!!!

Sera: ^^^

Claire: ^^^^

Adrion: ^^^^^

Simp: ^^^^^^

Fork King: ^^^^^^^

Pinkie Qween: anyway later u guys have some explaining to do but for rn i kinda actually wanna watch this movie and everyone else needs to get their outfits and stuff so baiiiii

Simp: oh yea i totally forgot abt my outfit lol

Sera: and i need to help this emotional wreck over here with his outfit 

Shadow Kink: HEY!! IM NOT AN EMOTIONAL WRECK!!!

Isen: okwuteverusaybrowebelieveu

Shadow Kink: IM NOT!!!

Fork King: yea that's why you tore apart the hierarchy and became Joker right?

Shadow Kink: shut up asslo

Fork King: make me bitch

Shadow Kink: thats it! meet me outside hoe imma take ur knee caps

Fork King: Bet

Sera: no john u need to get fishnets first

Fork King: ^^

Shadow Kink: fine then after that imma revoke asslos knee cap privs

Sera: fine

Claire: hey guys me and adrion r going to Woaba Boba, u guys want anything?

Shadow Kink: Mango plzzz

Sera: I'll get mango too

Simp: I'll have orange pls

Fork King:.....mango...

Shadow Kink: oh so u did like the mango boba i made u get

Fork King: Shut up, John! Before i make Isen write an article about your mommy issues and put a photo of you in fishnets on the front page of the school newspaper

Shadow Kink: jeez, no need to be so touchy

Claire: ok! great! so 3 mango bobas and 1 orange boba, got it! anything else? Remi? Blyke? Isen?

Pinkie Qween: no we r good thx tho!!

Claire: Ok great! np!

**Meanwhile, Elaine is internally sulking over the realization that she will never be with Arlo, while Blyke and Isen are getting yelled at by Remi and are being forced to tell her everything about their so-called "Bromance" and how it's "no homo". Or at least they tried to convince her that it was, but soon gave in and told her that they have been dating for a while...let's see if they decide to tell everyone else or if Remi decides to keep it a secret.**

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★*

**A/N: So this is more of a chat fic with a plot than a crackfic so yea lol. ill try to make it more fun and stuff so yea. uhm oh also i have pics of everyone's outfits and depending on if i make it a chapter or not and how long it is, i may release it earlier so yea. Anyway sry for the pretty boring chapter i decided to throw out wut i originally had cuz it sucked and didn't really fit into how i wanted this story thing to go but i hope u like the blysen at least!!**

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★*

**Special Thx to[olibong8](https://www.wattpad.com/user/olibong8), [KittCat20](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KittCat20), [Decabrye](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Decabrye), and [Xenohhh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Xenohhh) for being my lovely beta readers!!! Go check them out!!! They have amazing fanfics and one-shots just like this one!!!**

**Don't forget to vote and comment!!! all feedback is appreciated!!!! ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

**also if u r a tower of god fan then feel free to join my server!!!** <https://discord.gg/SynPnGzbbh>


	5. Valentines Day / I'm so sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day Everyone!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not posting in like a month!! i promise I'll start posting again soon!! just haven't had the same motivation and also kinda got stuck with a writers block so once im over that i'll start posting again!! but in the mean time im working on a tower of god crackfic that my amazing buddy is making me do that is inspired by the roleplay in the Tower of Khun discord server!!! but uh maybe i can whip somthing up real quick so lets see how this goes...

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★*

_*Keen has started a group chat*_

_*Keen has added Vaughn, Darren, Rose, Jasmia, Sara, Celeste and several others who won't be talking/don't exists so they are irrelevant*_

_*Darren has changed Darren's username to Doc*_

Doc:....wtf is this for and y am i here?

Keen: Its for the trip

Doc: I thought Vaughn said no to this

Vaughn: I said none of the such, i just said do whatever you want  
Vaughn: plus, just means more tea for me :teasip_emote:

Celeste: I still can't believe i work for an idiot

Sara: u might want to watch wut u say abt Vaughn  
Sara: i mean he is in this chat and is ur boss

Jasmia: Jeez can u guys get any more annoying???

_*Jasmia has changed Jasmia's username to Jas*_

Celeste: shut it, Jas

Sara: ooo~ some ones touchy today~

Celeste: thats it im out!

_ *Celeste requests to leave group chat*  
_ _ *Celeste's request to leave group chat was declined* _

Doc: nice try Celeste but Keen has already changed the settings, y do u think i haven't tried yet

Keen: ugh i knew this would be a bad idea

Doc: THEN Y THE FUCK DID U DO IT????

Keen: cause i have an announcement but of course you wouldn't know that cause your to busy complaining!!!

Rose: hey guys lets all just be nice and hear what Keen has to say, I'm sure its important if he got all the teachers numbers to make this group chat

Jas: hey Rose, i love u and everything but uh...u do realize he is the head of security and its not that hard for him to just look pull up everyone's number right?

Keen: uh Jas is right but thats not wut i did

Vaughn: yea he just asked me for everyone's numbers

Keen: mhm! what Vaughn said  
Keen: Ok anyway moving on, as I have mentioned before we will be have a teachers only vacation that the students (hopefully) DO NOT know about. This will be a week long vacation and we will be leaving this up coming Saturday (tomorrow) and going to The Bahamas so yea! anyway see ya tomorrow!

Doc: oh!! i forgot to ask but can i bring Leilah

Vaughn: sure as long as u don't be a whiney grump

Doc: ok great thx!

Sara: wait....the students rnt supposed to know?

Keen: i mean yea they rnt supposed to

Sara: oh....well the royals do

Rose: wut do u mean "they royals do"

Sara: as i was walking up to John to talk to him about our next therapy session being canceled i heard Seraphina talking with John abt our trip and fishnets or smthn like that  
Sara: couldnt get much info cuz a ton of girls started swarming John again and then like he activated his ability and like everyone just froze not knowing wut to do lol 

Celeste: Jesus fucking Christ of course they know

Doc: no Jesus fucking Christ that kid is going to give some one a heart attack whether it be activating his ability or just looking like himself

Jas: ngl he is really muscular for some one his age and looks amazing with out his hair gelled

Rose: he really does doesnt he!

Celeste: mhm 100% agree

Sara: imagine getting to look at him for an hour everyday

Celeste: shut it! we dont care! and rnt u a little to old for him?

Sara: im only 22 jeezzz and its not like im actually interested in him, just think he is cute

Jas: oh yea i forgot that Rose and Sara r new hires and only like 22 lol

Keen: OK ENOUGH OF THAT

Doc: WAIT JOHN KNOWS????

Sara: yeea i just said that didnt i?

Doc: IM NOT PICKING UP THE MESS THAT THEY MAKE WHEN WE COME BACK!!

Keen: ^^

Celeste: ^^^

Vaughn: im sure they wont make a mess, John is a good kid

Sara: he really is and so is Sera, u just have to get to know them  
Sara: Plus John is going clubbing with Claire and Adrion so nothing bad will happen  
Sara: the only ones we might have to worry abt is Blyke and Isen but Remi can take care of those two and Arlo wont do anything other than maybe hangout with Elaine

Vaughn: see? nothing to worry abt! we can all go to The Bahamas and relax without a care in the world

Doc: im still not cleaning up the mess if there is one but the relax part sounds nice

Jas: ok well the next classes r starting soon and i have John in my next class which means i gotta go make sure no girls go and wait for him at his desk _funnn_ ttly!!

Celeste: yep gtg bye!

Rose: Baiii have a great day!!!

Sara: cya

Doc: finally!! some peace and quiet

Keen: im still here uk

Doc: yep im out!

Keen: well that went better than expected

Vaughn: yea unfortunately 

Keen: u-unfortunately???!?! r u crazy???

Vaughn: yes i am now i have some work to catch up on and u need to figure out how the royals found out abt this trip and also getting tickets and stuff for Leilah 

Keen: ah right! ill get on that rn! cya later!

*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★* 。*★,°*:.☆:*.°★*

**A/N: ahhh!!!! im so sorry guys!!!! ik its short but i hope this will make up for it a little bit!!! its also not beta read so it probably sucks and like yea!**

**Anyway Happy Valentines Day!!!!! love you guys and thx for reading!!!!**

**Don't forget to vote and comment!!! all feedback is appreciated!!!! ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

**also if u r a tower of god fan then feel free to join my server!!!  
Here is the link: <https://discord.gg/SynPnGzbbh>**

** **Pictures do not belong to me!! I just found them off google!!!** **


End file.
